


Learning Experience

by DameRuth



Series: Flowers [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: Jack doesn't know everything.[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally posted 2009.04.07.]
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Flowers [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Another [Support Stacie auction](http://www.majiksfanfic.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=101) double-drabble, for RobinC/lindenharp, to the specs "10, Jack. Prompt: naive." 200 words exactly in Word, no matter what the archive counter says . . .
> 
> * * *

"You have no _idea_ how long it took me to find this! Care to take it for a test drive?”

Jack looks from the Doctor’s wide grin to the small red-and-orange ball resting in the palm of the Time Lord’s hand.

“What is it?” he asks.

The Doctor blinks, obviously not getting the reaction he expects. “You mean you don’t know what it is?” he says, as if he can’t believe his ears.

“No,” Jack says, honestly. “Kinda looks like a Pokemon, but that’s about it.”

“You, Jack Harkness, don’t recognize this? Seriously?” The tip of the Doctor’s tongue curls up to rest behind his front teeth, his eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement.

“Not. A. Clue,” Jack tells him, going a little grumpy at the implication.

“I never would have expected you to be so naïve, Captain,” the Doctor says, teasing. Then his mood, ever quicksilver, changes. His voice drops about an octave, his eyes go black, his amusement changes to seduction, and the bottom drops out of Jack’s stomach. “It’s about time you learned, then.”

Shaken, but in the best of ways, Jack allows himself to be towed into the depths of the TARDIS at high speed.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=30212>


End file.
